THE SOULBOUNDIC FIC OF MY OC
by FANFIC-WRTER-4EVR
Summary: she goes on aventurs and stuff and gets caugt by SEAMSTRESS!


!! !

It was the starting of another new day for the stitchpunks that were still sleeping or just awakening in 1ne's cathedral. For 1.972A54B (my oc ^/^) she was just waking up to what she thought was gonna be a nice day for the upcoming future that was to come. My oc's a seventeen yearold smart, tall, totaly virgin, always nice, thin, tough, giving girl who still memorized her hoomen memories but never told the others about it ever because she feared persecution. (also her storys really, really really dark and shes got this real name but i wont explain until later maybe.) And most of all she's really really beautiful. She was made of the softest violet velvet ever and had beatuiful buttons on her chest that were fashioned like a button coat and that made the other girl stitchpunks like 7even jealous and angryer then normal. Her number was writing down her back. For her hair she had peecock feathrs and carried around in her small golden hands a wepon made of a razorblade which she secretly used to cut herself at the stokes of midnight to rid her of the dark dark dark pain of having the humen memories.

Anyways she woke up and fixed her hair/feathrs when she looked into her shattered mirror peace that lay in the corner of her really lovely, decorated bedroom. She than got a good hold of her trustie wepon and went out of the door (that wasnt really a door but a crack in a wall) and was ready to scavenge with 9ine, 5ive and of course-13een.

Not that they were eww, but unlike 5ive or 9ine, 13een wasnt a pussy or an idiot but a MAN-MAN. A REAL MAN. He was very tall and very handsome and had a deep voice and was not much older or younger than 1.972A54B herself. He was a thrillseeker and wore a coat made of black leather with spikes on it and his body was made of special black denim jeans which sparkled and glew-in-the-dark at late nighttime. He was also very good at killing cat beasts and this was making 1.972A54B wonder if he hooked up with 7even yet but he didnt. He called to himself a lone wolf - even if he didn't know what a wolf was - but 1.972A54B knew what a wolf was so everything was okay there.

Deep down in her once blood/homen hart she knew she loved 13een so so deeply within her. ^/^ But like what 13een said beforehand to her in the past, he was the "lone wolf in the stitchpunk society and could not see himself getting into relationships with girls because of his thrill seeker behaving mannerisms. He didn't want girls romantically now, bcause he didn't want to get them hurt by monster he came towards unexpectedly, and 1.972A54B found that sooo kawaii. ^/^

But 1.972A54B new she was a perfect tough girl and decided to 13een today that she had feelings for him this whole time in their past. so she walked upwards towards 1ne's headqrters to meet up with him for the scavenging.

!! !

So up there in the headquarters late she saw 9ine and 5ive and 13een and they were getting ready for the scaveging stuff.

"hey thare 1.972A54B what is up" said 9ine. "Im really good thanks" said 1.972A54B. "How are you 5ive" "relly good thanks for asking" 5ive spoke out towards her. "hey where's 13een he shuld be hear helping pack up the scavenging stuff that is needed for later today!" "I dont know he said he was thinking oputerside." (9ine.) "okay thanks for letting me no" 1.972A54B said back to 9ine.

1.972A54B walking outside saw that it was one of the most beautiful days ever b4 the great macheen war. The posionous gas was clear and the ded bodies were drying up much more faster and dead prickly grass felt more dead and prickly than ever. then she saw 13een looking over at the pretty morning sun and he was sitting on a boot contemplating to hiself and 1.972A54B wondered wat was wrong so she tippy-toed over.

"hey 13een... you okaaaaaaay?" she said to him in a slow calmly manner as she approached her future husband.

"Yaaah, Im alright" lied 13een in a very untruthful voice that showed he was lieing. "Nonono somethings wrong I can tell please tell me whats wrong please please" 1.972A54B said in front of him very close to his face.

"Ah ok well I just feel like life is SUCH A DRAG CAUSE I KEEP GETTING WEIRD MEMORYS OF ME FIGHTING WALKERS WITH A MUSKET!" When 1.972A54B herd the info that was told from 13een's mouth she gasped. She knew that he might once have been homen like her but just couldn't memorize the memories all to well because the soul transfer for him went wronger than it shuld have.

"daaaaaaaaaaaaaaw im so sorry 13een" she said in a sadder tone that was sadder then the previus sad tone. "HAY!" screemed oc, "LETS MAKE U HAPPEIR BY SCAVENGING AROUND HERE NOW!"

"But wat about 9ine and 5i-" "FUCK THEM"

So they went to the places that were far away but not too far from where they were once at to scavenge for cool stuff. "Hay look 1.972A54B I found a mirror under this table and because I am a guy and not a girl I think you shuld have this" so the mirror that was found under the table was handed to 1.972A54B.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW, how sweet of you 13een ^/^," said 1.972A54B and she grabbed the mirror from his hands and in a glimpsing second saw him blush. (because stitchpunks have green stuff instead of red, his blush was green not red.)

THEN WITHOUT WARNING A SEAMSTRESS (OMFG) ATTACKED 13EEN FROM OUT OF THE EMPTINESS OF NOWHERE!

"OOOOOOOOOOH MMMMMMMYYYY GOOOOOOOOOD" screamed 13een and he was grabbed from the seamstress and 1.972A54B became really super, SUPER angry and went into RAGE MODE.

"AHHHHHH GOD !" CONTINUED SCREAMING 13EEN BUT THEN SCREAMING 13 STOPPED WHEN SEAMSTRESS HIS KNOCKED HEAD AND OPTICS OUT AND HE WENT UNDERCONSCIENCE"

"NO YOIU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU FOOKING UGLY BITCH!" 1.972A54B screamed aloud into her RAGE MODE! but her fighting moves were dodged quickly until the ugly seamstress nocked her wepon out of her tiny hands and hit her HARD against a brick wall that had already been broken long before.

!! !

Later she woke up back at 1ne's cathedral in 2wo's workingshop wher 2wo was taking care of her wounds by stitching up stitches within her already stitched boday. "Wait wat is this where am I 2wo? Where is 13een plox help" "Not yet, deer" yelled 2wo, "I must still tend your wounds but 9ine&5ive told me thay came when they heard your RAGE MODE screams and had seen that 13een had been taken out away into the emptiness by a seamstress who works for BRIAN."

"OH NO U MEAN THE BRIAN? OOHHHH NOOOOOOOO!" 13 god up out of the bedding sheets and ran away immediatly screeming "I WILL FIND 13EEN BCAUSE I LOVE HIM AND HE IS IN UNUSUALY DANGEROUS DANGER!" and ran away befor 2wo or the other stitchpunks could get to her in fast enough time.

SO she ran back to the places that were far away but not too far from where they were once at to scavenge for cool stuff (but it was night) and there she waited with wepons in her hands.

It was so dark - darker then her 24V eyes could see and she started so hear these really creepy, horse hisses from afar. So 1.972A54B shouted in thin air "who is out there" but there was no talking-back to her just stillness. But then the sounds of thin air stopped when rustling things can be heard of behind her.

she turned her back away against from where she was facing and saw A SEAMSTRESS OMG! It had babydoll for a face and on its tail WAS THE LONGLOST LOVE INTEREST 13EEN! But after second-looking 1.972A54B saw it wasn't 13een becuase the once living 13een was soulsuckered and taken by the BRIAN for his expeiriments. Seeing dead 13een made 1.972A54B very very very sad and her heart cringed from unbearing saddened sadness.

"come to me pretty its me 13een I will take you to the right-hand ssssside" sed the soulsukered/tail 13een, but 1.972A54B knew that it wasn't really him but the seamstress & said "no u r a macheen and you are tricking me" and wanted to run off to faraway places that were safe and not dark.

So the seamtsress could see with her big red eye that she (my oc) wasn't falling for it and turned on soul-suckered 13eens headlights and she (my oc) feel into a deep sleep/trance and shutdown.

!! !

When 1.972A54B awoken, she found herself in a place not familiar to wear she was once b4, but in somewhere more darker then befor. she tried to sand up but falls on her back when she sees that she (her hole body) is tied up by BLOODRED THREAD. She still tries to keep getting up but always ends up being a total failure. Not too long in the future l8ter, THE SEAMSTRESS IS BACK AND HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!

"heheheheheheh... hello my pretty u hav finally woken up from your sssssslumbering." Her voice was smooth and sultry but 1.972A54B didn't know why and she tryed to ignore it.

"get me out of this dam webthred now! NAOW! PLZ!" 1.972A54B screamed, but in the backend part of her brain that held a part of her conscience, she knew there was no uses. She took a double-looking with her scenery again and realized she was not at the factory with BRIAN... the place that she thought she would go to. "WHERE R WE!" 1.972A54B screemed in a whimpering tone.

"We r in my place, my deerest velvet, somewhere more darker where no one can find... usssssssssssssss... kehehehehehehehehehee..." The ugly macheen's voice was quieter and sultrier then beforehand. And 1.972A54B began to think strange things that didnt apply to macheenal behabvior... I mean why was it talking sexy? It's not like the machines had the genitals!

"wat do you mean by... usssssssssss?" 1.972A54B whimpered again. She did not like the road that this conversation was walking into...

"Hmmmmmmmm ahhhh yessssssssssssss... well I guess I should explain myself to u, deeeeeeressssssst velvet." The seamstress started walking towards 1.972A54B in a slow lustingful fashion. When she got close enough to the point where it wasn't very comfortable she sloooowly placed one of her big claw hands on the top of 1.972A54B's thread-wrapped chest. "You ssssssssseeeeeeeeee darling i have 3 layers owned to me in the emptinesses' empty places. 1st layer is for capturing ugly useless stitchpunks where I pack them in my yarn and send them to BRIAN emmiediately. 2nd layer is for the tuff stitchpunks that I hate more then theother stitchpunks. In there I tear their limbs one by one by one by one when they are still alive/awake/wutevr before being packaged to BRIAN. The 3rd layer...teeheehee... is reserved for only the most... prizzzzzzzzzzed stitchpunks, my deeeeeeer velvet... Onlllllly the... bessssssst... the mosssst handsssssome... the most... PRETTIEST... are... wellllllllcomed here... heheheheheeheh..." The seamstress called out a seductive long hiss while 1.972A54B gulped (even tho stitchpunks have no liquids lol) and hoped that the ugly macheen meant something else and not what she was REALLY thinking.

"And... what do u do... to... the bessssssssst?" 1.972A54B asked in a questioning manner that still sounded very scared and worried.

"heheheheheheheheheheheh... TAHT wont be explained in the monolouge speech I have said to u my little velvet... That will be... aaaaaacted upon you inssssssssteeeeeeeeeead...heheheehhissssssssss..."

with monologue now over that the seamstress started slowly rubbing 1.972A54B's chest with her big claw hands that were already on her (my ocs) chest.

"AHHHHHHH! NO... WH-WUT R U GOING TO DO ME." 1.972A54B screamed out louder then was heard before in this fic. And she started to feel this really light uncomfortabling sensation within her chest. something she had never ever felt before ever...

She now knew where this was gonna go and she didn't know if its gonna be enjoyable or painful or wat...

!! !

END OF ARK/CHAPPIE 1NE

Good story no? continue no/yes?

if so if relly good PLZ RATE 55555555555555555555555555


End file.
